


Right Nights

by Yamnos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 吸血鬼万x狼人查ooc
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

1.

Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr互相厌恶。

这没有什么理由，他们没有抢了对方的女友，没有伤害对方的亲人，也没有在斗殴里让对方半身不遂，他们甚至不怎么熟悉，私下里都不曾有过多少的交谈，但他们就是互相讨厌。他们总是在会议上反驳彼此的观点，他们的教学方式截然不同，他们从待人接物到生活风格都完全是相反的两种人。

整个西彻斯特中学都知道Xavier和Lehnsherr互相仇视，尽管没有人知道原因。但Charles本人知道一个最根本的缘由——他是个狼人，而Erik Lehnsherr是一只吸血鬼，血统里与生俱来的仇恨让他们敌视彼此——这一个原因就足够他们恨着对方了。

Charles自小在西彻斯特小镇长大，他喜欢住在这个小镇里，因为在他家的后面有一片广阔的森林，能让他在月圆之夜变成狼身之后尽情地奔跑不被人发现，森林里有不尽的动物能供他猎食，同时他还能在小镇上的中学当一名生物老师不离开他所热爱的人类世界，想来没有什么地方比西彻斯特镇更适合他生存了。

至于Erik，他是半年前才搬到镇上的。狼人和吸血鬼一样，都不喜欢非族群者入侵领地，但是Erik完全没有在意到Charles的感受，若无其事地就在这个小镇上定居了。他还同样在西彻斯特中学就职，甚至受学生欢迎的程度直线上升都快要超过Charles。

Charles对此很不满，他很想告诉校长Erik是只危险的吸血鬼，他们不能聘用Erik。但想到自己也是隐瞒了狼人身份在此工作，如果他这样揭发了Erik那么Erik必然也会用同样的手段对付他，该死的，他一点也不想被Erik Lehnsherr牵制。

在一开始Charles担心Erik会伤害学校里的孩子，他防备警惕了Erik好一阵，他绝不会让Erik毁了他心爱的小镇。但经过Charles长期的密切观察，他发现Erik并不直接从人身上吸食人血，他似乎只会饮用从Charles没法知道的渠道上得来的血液。Erik从不去餐厅和正常人类一样进食，Charles为此同情他，可怜的Erik永远也没法知道那些撒了香料从烤箱里端出来的热腾腾的火鸡肉有多美味。

Erik也从不会在阳光底下出现，他总是把自己穿得整齐严实，衬衫扣子永远扣到最上一颗，高领毛衣也从来拉到最高处，拜托，他是个吸血鬼，他难道还怕别人咬他的脖子不成。

总之Charles不喜欢Erik，从头到脚都不喜欢，他身上那一股腐坏朽败的吸血鬼气味总让Charles直打喷嚏。而Charles相信Erik Lehnsherr就像自己讨厌他一样讨厌自己，毕竟Erik每次看到他的时候都是一脸的淡漠冰冷，他紧皱眉头瞪着Charles的模样就像要吃了Charles一样。

但除了他们在心底暗自地嫌恶对方之外，其实Charles和Erik在明面上并没有起过什么冲突，毕竟他们私底下连话都没说过几句，除了Charles的那些单方面观察之外他完全不了解Erik。

只不过西彻斯特中学实在太小了，他们总能在学校里遇见，以各种方式。

Charles好不容易熬到了这个学期的最后一天，他愉快地想到自己终于能在放假时喘口气，他真的不想每天都在学校里闻到那只吸血鬼。

但Charles回到家之后才发现，他本想带回家批改的学生们的期末考试试卷放在学校忘记带回来了。明天就得给学生们出成绩，他今晚必须改完。Charles叹了一口气，只得又重新穿上外套离开了家门。

当他到达学校的时候，却发现教师办公室里居然还有灯亮着，Charles很意外是谁这么晚了还留在学校里，但也不用等他多想他就闻到了那股熟悉的气味。

当然了，这个时间点能留在这里的只有加班狂魔Erik Lehnsherr。Charles不是很想推门进去，他真的不想和Erik共处一室。这很尴尬，他们从来没有单独相处过，而Charles更怕的是现在只有他们两人，要是没人拉着他们可能会打起来然后杀了对方。

但是想想自己办公桌上的那叠试卷，Charles还是硬着头皮推开了门，果然看到了Erik Lehnsherr正坐在昏暗的灯光下在桌前书写着什么，Charles知道吸血鬼的夜视能力很强，但他还是很怀疑Erik能在那么黑暗的灯光底下能看清什么。

“呃，你好，Lehnsherr先生。”

Charles一直是个温和有礼的人，虽然他是个狼人，但他也好好地学习过人类社交礼仪了，所以尽管是死对头，Charles依旧能微笑着向对方问好。

但显然Erik就不是那么重视礼节的家伙了，他只是抬眼淡淡地看了Charles一眼，又低下头重新看向了他的桌子。

“Xavier。”

好吧，Erik并没有Charles想象得那么无礼，至少他还是开了口回应。但Charles依旧认为这很尴尬，他向来擅长和所有人愉快交谈，他不习惯这样和另外一个人在一个房间里什么话也不说各做各的事，Charles整理着桌上的试卷，忍不住总想说些什么。

“我回来拿没改完的学生试卷，明天就得给他们出成绩，今晚看来得熬个夜。”

Charles语气随意地说着，Erik没有看他，似乎对这个话题并不关心。Charles感到有些挫败，一股没来由的胜负欲突然涌上了他的内心，他必须得让Erik Lehnsherr说点什么。

“那么，你在做什么，Lehnsherr先生？”

“改考卷。”

Erik言简意赅地回答了他又没了下文，Charles看了眼他桌上摊着的卷子，把自己的学生的卷子塞进了公文包里，想了想又开了口。

“那么我们今晚得一起熬夜了。Lehnsherr先生似乎总是加班到深夜，有时候我会猜想，你们吸血鬼是不是从来都不用睡觉？”

Erik手上的笔突然停了下来，他抬起了头，又用那种要吃人的目光钉住了Charles，Charles带着胜利的眼神回视他，所以他成功找到能让Erik开口的话题了。

但Charles没想到的是，Erik下一秒就从他的座位上瞬移到了Charles面前，Charles在心底小小地惊叹了一下吸血鬼的速度，但他还没来得及赞叹完，他却发现自己被Erik掐着脖子抵在了身后的柜子上，整个身体都被Erik压着无法动弹。

在这个距离下，Charles第一次发现Erik的眼睛是一种奇异的灰绿色，轻浅的灰色蒙着透着蓝意的绿，冷冽无情又充满诱惑力，那片深邃的绿在月光下甚至闪着诡异的银色，奇异又美丽，接着Charles便目睹那道迷人的绿慢慢洇成了瑰丽的鲜红。

但Charles也立刻意识到自己的处境不大妙，他不知道自己是说了什么惹怒了Erik，他现在看起来非常生气，Charles立刻扭动起身体想要摆脱这个发疯的吸血鬼。

“你他妈放开我……”

“你是谁？”

Erik突然开口道，Charles一时没反应过来他在问什么，Charles抓着Erik的手腕希望他放开自己，他已经快要不能呼吸了。

“你在发什么疯，我是Charles Xavier……”

“你是来杀我的吗。”

Charles一脸莫名奇妙地看着他，“见鬼，我为什么要杀你……我跟你无仇无怨的……好吧现在可能有仇了……”

Charles惊异于自己居然还有心情开玩笑，但Erik的表情看起来一点也不好笑。

“你知道我是吸血鬼，你是什么，吸血鬼猎人？”

“我不是……”

“那么你是怎么发现我的，人类？”

Charles拧起了眉毛，看起来比Erik还要生气。

“人类？你现在在演什么，你不是知道我是个狼人吗，我一闻到你身上那该死的味道就知道你个是吸血鬼！”

Charles几乎用尽了全身最后的氧气朝Erik大吼道，Erik的表情顿时变得困惑起来，他掐着Charles脖子手上的力度也放松了一些，Charles抓住了这个空挡立刻用力推开了Erik并将他扑倒在了地上，狼人和吸血鬼的力量势均力敌，刚才是Erik偷袭了Charles才让他处于下风，现在他绝对不会再让自己吃亏。

Erik被Charles扑得一时也有些发懵，他没想到这个小个子的人类竟然会有这么大的力气——不对，他说他是个狼人。而此时Erik发现自己身上趴着的确实是一只朝着他呲牙咧嘴的棕狼，他惊讶着看着眼前搭在他胸前的白色爪子——Charles真的是个狼人。

“这不可能，从来没有狼人能闻出吸血鬼。”Erik皱着眉看着眼里冒火的棕狼低声自语道，他躺在地上挡住了Charles要朝他袭击的爪子和牙齿，他抓着Charles的脑袋让他远离自己的脖子。

“Xavier先生，我想这是有点误会。你可以先变回来，我们再好好谈谈。”

Charles歪着头看了他两秒，接着又低下头看了看自己，似乎这时才发现自己被刚才的致命攻击激得直接狼化了。

显然变成狼的Charles依旧还保有一些人类的意识，他的前爪依旧踩在Erik的胸膛上不让Erik起身。他回头看了看自己散落在地上的衣服，两秒后又转过头凶狠地朝Erik露出锋利的牙齿，然后转身叼着自己的公文包跃出了窗外，很快消失在了黑暗当中。

Erik慢慢地坐起身，拾起地上碎成破布的衣裤，若有所思地看向了Charles消失的窗口。

2.

Charles对Erik的恨意又多了两分。

那个吸血鬼一言不合地就上来掐自己的脖子差点让他直接去见上帝也就算了，他还因为Erik毁了自己最爱的两件衣服——就算Raven说他们老气，可毕竟他对他们也拥有了多年的感情。

Charles不轻易狼化，在每个月圆之夜他都会准备完全，在自己的家里脱好了衣服再变狼，而昨晚上他被掐得神志不清，求生的本能让他直接化成了狼形，虽然他没有撕碎Erik Lehnsherr，但是他的衣服却因自己变大的体型撕破碎裂。

Charles想念他的衣服，他知道Erik Lehnsherr在昨晚收拾好了他们的斗殴现场，否则今天在学校时他可没法解释为什么自己的衣服会撕裂着丢在教师办公室里。

Charles又在镜子里检查了检查自己的脖子，狼人强大的治愈能力让他脖子上的手印已经完全消失了，要不然他今天还得想着怎么和其他人解释他脖子上的手印，而且那指印的长度还和他的同事Lehnsherr先生的手一模一样。

Charles正在心里咒骂着Erik，他就又闻到了那股恼人的吸血鬼味。在Erik敲开他家的大门之前，Charles就打开了门。

Charles倚在门边看着Erik想要敲门的手停在了半空，但来人并没有任何不自在，他放下了右手平静地看着Charles。

“有什么事吗，Lehnsherr先生。”

“……我有东西要给你。”

Charles一脸防备地看着他，做好了闪避的准备以防Erik突然拔出一把银匕首刺向他，但Erik只是递给了他一个纸袋子。

Charles依旧怀疑地看着他，他接过袋子小心翼翼地打开，看到了袋子里昨晚他那身衣服的“尸首”，差点又委屈得想要落泪。

Charles一点也没感激地瞪了一眼Erik，然而没等他发表什么想法Erik又对他说道，“还有这个。”

Erik又从身后拿出了一个大箱子递给了Charles，Charles吸了吸鼻子就猜到了那是什么，他朝箱子里看去，果然看到了塞满了整箱的已经清洗处理好的鹿肉，看起来是今天早上刚刚猎杀的。

“你给我这个做什么？”

Erik看着Charles慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“我不知道你是狼人。”

Charles没有明白这两件事之间有什么关联，他探究地看着Erik的表情，试图在他的表情里找到答案。

片刻之后Charles发出了一声轻笑，嘴角缓缓扬起一个弧度。

“你在为昨晚的事道歉？”

Erik没有否认，就只是沉默地看着他的笑脸。

“好吧，”Charles扬了扬手，“你也没把我怎么样，道歉我就接受了。”

Charles不客气地接过了Erik手上新鲜的鹿肉，他还没吃晚餐现在确实是有些饿了。他相信鹿血应该已经成为了Erik的所有物，他想到要是他和Erik分享食物的话，他吃肉Erik喝血，在这一点上倒是不容易打起来。

“那么，我先走了。”

即使是Charles接受了道歉Erik依旧也没有什么反应，他淡淡地说完之后便转身准备离开。

“等等，”Charles又叫住了想要离开的Erik，“不进来坐坐吗？”

Erik回头疑问地看着他，Charles轻咳了两声，看向了手上的鹿肉。

“我有点问题想问你。”

Erik看了他一会儿，接着点头跟着Charles进了屋。

Charles把大箱子放在了厨房的地方，他挑出了其中一块拿在手上掂了掂，果然分量十足。

“你想要来点吗？”

“不用。”

“你们真的除了血液其他什么都不吃吗？”

“我们可以吃东西，但尝不出味道。”

Charles同情地看着他，他不能想象自己要是尝不出那些食物的味道会变成什么样，失去了美食简直是失去了人生最大的乐趣。

Charles拿着刀干净利落地将那一大块肉切成了小份，简单地装在盘里放在了桌上就算是晚餐，现在他们可以像昨晚Erik所说的坐下来好好谈谈了。他还给Erik倒了一杯冰水——他家里可没储备什么血液——看起来Erik也并没有要喝的意思。

“所以，”Charles决定不绕弯子直切正题，“你一直都以为我是人类？”

“嗯。”

Charles可以理解这个，毕竟狼人在人类形态的时候就和真正的人类并无两样，除了每个月必须的变身之外，他们几乎可以毫无压力地融入人类里。

“你袭击我是因为你以为我发现了你的身份要杀你？很多人想杀你吗？”

“我有不少仇家。”

Charles怀疑地看着他，“要是真有那么多人想杀你，为什么你不找个地方躲起来，反而来这里当老师？”

“我躲在这里。”

Charles一时竟找不到什么反驳的话来，毕竟西彻斯特小镇确实是一个很不起眼的地方，这也是他喜爱这里的一个原因。

“但我不知道你能发现我。”Erik又说道。

Charles疑惑地看着他，“这很奇怪吗？我一直都能嗅到吸血鬼的味道，你们确实……很特别。”

“至少我之前遇到的狼人都没有认出过。”

“那么，要是你不知道我是狼人的话，为什么那么讨厌我？”

Charles终于问出了这个问题，昨天晚上在回到家后他就开始回想这一整个学期的事，想了一夜他都没有得到一个合理的答案，要是Erik真的不知道Charles的真实身份，那么他完全没有理由那么恨Charles。

“我不讨厌你。”

吸血鬼的回答完全不是Charles能想到的任何一个，他睁大了自己的眼睛惊讶地看着Erik。

“大家都说你不喜欢我？”

“但我没有说过。”

吸血鬼回答得很认真，虽然他的语气依旧没什么波澜但也不像是在说谎。Charles觉得自己的大脑似乎有些恍惚，他知道Erik从来没有直白地对他表达过什么，可要真的是这样他这一整个学期的内心愤恨岂不是都浪费了，Charles还想再挣扎一下。

“你难道没有那种与生俱来的，从骨子里带出的，没来由对狼人的敌意？”

Erik困惑地看着Charles有些激动的表情，“我和狼人没有矛盾，我为什么要仇视你们？”

“但你从来没给我好脸色看，你总是瞪我，要不然就不理我。”

Erik沉思了一会儿说道，“我大概对所有人都这样。”

Charles愣了愣，他回想起来似乎确实如此，Erik对所有人都是那副不冷不热的样子，而那些女孩们显然很吃这一套，现在的人类世界大概正流行这种少言寡语面色冷峻的成熟男性。

Charles觉得自己有些气血上头，原来这只可恨的吸血鬼压根就不知道他是狼人，这场战争一直都只有他一个人在战斗，Charles从没觉得自己这么可笑过。

“但你就算不讨厌我，也不会喜欢我。”Charles又愤愤地小声嘟囔道。

吸血鬼的听力自然也是极佳，他当然听清了Charles在说什么。

Erik凝视着Charles的脸，喉结上下滚动了一下。

“Xavier，你希望我喜欢你？”


	2. 3-4

3.

Charles发现自己干了一件蠢事，他竟然在没有确认对方是否知晓自己身份的情况之下自曝了。

这并不能怪他，毕竟当时情况紧急，而且他确实不知道其他狼人和吸血鬼不能互相辨认，毕竟他从小就能闻出吸血鬼和人类的味道不同，他一直以为所有狼人都能做到这点，也没有其他狼人来告诉他并不是这样——除了他的父母之外他也并不认识其他狼人。

不过Erik也和他约定了要互相保守秘密，毕竟他们的处境现在是一致的，说实话Charles真的不想让Erik牵制他，但谁让他自己犯傻放弃了本该拥有的主动权，现在不得不真的和Erik一起躲着了。

但看起来他也没什么损失，毕竟他这一整个学期都是在这种状态下过的，他和Erik相安无事了这么久，这对他来说并不造成影响，更何况Erik的那一箱美味的鹿肉成功收买了他，Charles把肉存在冰柜里吃了好几天才吃完。

放假的意义对于学生和教师来说都是一样的，Charles非常享受他的假期，在放假之后他已经把自己关在屋子里好几天都没出门了。每天早上没有人烦扰地睡到自然醒，吃饱喝足之后享受愉快的私人时间，在家里阅读或是做些其他闲事。

不过他也不能一直不出门，当Erik送来的那最后一块鹿肉也进了他的肚子之后，他知道今天的他必须得出门买点口粮。

Charles打了个哈欠又伸了个懒腰，随意地套上了一件运动服就踏出了家门。他呼吸着室外的新鲜空气，眯起眼抬头看了看天空中灿烂的太阳，心想着Erik现在应该在睡大觉吧，或许Erik也会把上班时间不能拥有的睡眠放在假期来补充，Charles想象了一下Erik现在可能正躺在一个阴森漆黑的棺材里呼呼大睡的模样，忍不住又扬起了嘴角。

但走出家门的Charles又突然闻到了那股熟悉吸血鬼气味，他转过头去发现Erik正站在离他家不远处的一棵树下，Charles发觉似乎自己每次想到这家伙的时候Erik就会突然出现在他面前。

“Lehnsherr先生，早上好啊。”

Charles朝Erik挥了挥手向他走去，Erik也看到了Charles，他表情平静地看着Charles走到了他的身前。

“早上好，Xavier。”

“你在这里做什么？”

“……我在晨跑，路过这里。”

Charles疑惑地看了看头上的太阳，又歪头看向了Erik。

“一个吸血鬼，在白天晨跑？”

Erik抿了抿自己的嘴唇，偏过了头。

“我睡不着。”

Charles看着他眨了眨自己的眼睛，对他微笑起来。

“我现在正要去超市买东西，你想和我一起来吗？”

Erik又转回了头望着Charles，点了点头。

“你可以晒太阳？”Charles又问道。

“可以。”

“但我从来没见过你站在阳光下？”

“阳光可以杀死低阶的吸血鬼，但它杀不了高级的吸血鬼。”Erik解释道，“晒太阳只会让我们感觉很不舒服。”

Charles感到有些沮丧，这么说来他就少了一件能威胁到吸血鬼的工具了——并不是说他现在还讨厌着Erik，但毕竟他是个狼人，他总得防着所有的吸血鬼。

“那你需要打把伞吗？”

Erik用眼神回应了他，好吧，在大晴天打伞并不是Erik的风格，这太招摇了也很诡异。不过Charles很照顾他地尽量让两人走在树荫之下，毕竟Erik现在没有恶意，他也没必要捉弄他。

来到超市之后Charles就推着购物车直奔冷冻肉类区，他心情愉悦地在冰柜里挑选着肥美的肉，Erik跟在他的身后只是一语不发地看着他。

“你送给我的肉我已经吃完了，所以我需要再买一些——我的食量很大，希望这不会吓到你。”

Charles一边朝购物车里扔着冰冻好的鸡肉一边朝Erik眨了眨眼。

“我知道，我见过狼人。”

“真的吗，除了我父母之外，我没有见过其他的狼人。”

“你父母？”

“他们已经过世了。”

“我很遗憾。”Erik抱歉地说，“那么你也没有兄弟姐妹？”

“确切地说，我还有一个收养的妹妹。不过她不是狼人，她是一只渡鸦。”

Erik点了点头。“可你见过其他的吸血鬼？你说你一直能闻到我们。”

Charles笑了笑，“是的，我的鼻子很灵。但是我也没有什么吸血鬼朋友，我只是在英国读书的时候，在牛津偶遇过几个吸血鬼。我可以分辨出他们是谁，但我不想暴露自己所以从来没去招惹过他们。我知道我们很容易打起来——”

“Xavier，我无意伤害你。”

Erik注视着Charles说道，他灰绿色的眼睛带着些许懊悔和忧伤，眉头深锁看起来严肃又脆弱。

Charles朝他笑了起来，“我就知道你还在在意那天的事，你身上的愧疚感快让我窒息了。拜托，我说了我接受了你的道歉，我还吃了你一整只鹿。”

Erik沉默地看着他，Charles推着手推车继续往超市的另一个方向走去，继续说道，“我能理解你，你是一只孤单的吸血鬼，被人追杀的亡命之徒，整天提心吊胆，遇到一个戳破你身份的人自然会提高警惕。不过说真的，你犯了什么事才会有那么多仇家，我需要直接咬死你为民除害吗？”

Erik嘴角抽动了两下，Charles看不出来这算是什么反应，但直觉告诉他这是Erik在笑。

“我什么也没做。”

Charles怀疑地看着他，“有待观察。但是你要是真想躲藏在人群里，至少你得装得像个人类一点。人类需要社交，你总是不和其他人来往，不让别人了解你，每天神秘兮兮的，岂不是反而在直白地告诉所有人，‘我很酷，我很特别，我不是普通人’。”

“我只是不希望和其他人牵扯上关系。”

“那你为什么还在这里和我闲聊？”

“你和其他人不一样。”Erik认真地说道，“我们是同类。”

Charles向后跳了两步，挥了挥手臂摆出一个大大的X。“我们才不是同类，你是吸血鬼，我是狼人，我们是敌人？”

Erik的表情终于有了一些波澜，他朝前迈了两步重新拉近他和Charles之间的距离。

“你为什么一定认为我们是敌对的？”

Charles眨着眼睛想了想，“因为历史？天生的诅咒？我不知道，我父亲留给我的书上都是那么写的……”

“但我不想杀你。你想杀我吗？”

“当然不！”Charles飞快地说道，吸血鬼仍旧安静地看着他，Charles撇了撇嘴妥协道，“好吧，我可以勉强接受你留在镇上。”

“谢谢。”

“不用客气，新来的吸血鬼先生。”Charles把最后一盒鸡蛋放进购物车里，“我买完了，你不买点什么吗？”

“暂时不需要。”Erik注意到Charles除了生肉之外还买了不少零食以及做菜用的调味料，他看着堆得满满当当的购物车，又抬头看向了Charles，“我以为狼人比较喜欢吃生肉。”

“当然，生肉最棒了。”Charles把车往收银台的方向推去，Erik依旧跟在他的身后，“但是人类的食物也能称得上是一种艺术，有时间的话我会开火烹饪，偶尔也需要换换口味。不过我最擅长烘焙，也许有机会的话可以做一些给你试试——”Charles顿了顿，转头抱歉地看向了Erik，“对不起，我忘了你尝不出食物的味道——”

“我可以。”Erik打断道，Charles疑问地看着他，Erik与他对视了两秒，接着快速把视线从他脸上移到了购物车里的食物上。

“我可以吃你做的东西——我是说，如果我需要隐藏在人类世界，至少不该回避人类的食物。”

Charles安静地看了他一会儿，接着又笑了起来。

“明晚上在Summers家有个烧烤派对，你会去吗？”

Erik没有明白Charles为什么突然说这个，“我不打算去任何社交集会。”

“那里有人类食物，人类世界的社交——如果你有打算真正融入人类，那会是一个好去处，我的朋友。”

4.

Summers先生是西彻斯特中学的体育老师，Summers家的两个儿子也都在西彻斯特中学上学，他们家举办的烧烤派对自然邀请了学校的很多师生以及镇上的许多朋友，西彻斯特镇本来就不大，每一次的家庭小活动几乎都能聚集全镇的人。

Charles没指望Erik真的能来，他只是随口提了提，毕竟Erik确实如他所说的从没在任何社交场合上出现过。

但比起Erik，这里有更多的东西吸引着Charles的兴趣，烧烤派对，这可是他的天堂，Charles简直想和那些香味四溢的肉串过一辈子。

Charles努力让自己别太像个好几年没见过食物的饿鬼一样，他贪婪地呼吸着肉香，满足地在心底感叹人类世界是有多么棒。

但是吸着香气Charles突然又皱起了眉，他吸了吸鼻子，似乎闻到了食物的香气里掺杂着什么不一样的气味。

Charles知道那气味是什么，他咬下一口烤羊肉，朝气味来源的方向看去，果然是Erik。

Charles微微笑了起来，Erik竟然真的来了。但是他看起来很不习惯这种热闹的场面，发现了Erik的人们也很惊讶他居然会出现，这可是Erik第一次出现在镇上人们的派对里。

Erik在人群中穿梭着，左右环顾着似乎是在找什么人，Charles觉得他应该去帮助Erik适应这里，毕竟他们现在也算是朋友，还是互相分享秘密的那种。

Charles咽下最后一口羊肉，端起两杯酒便站起身朝Erik的方向走去。但就在Charles快要接近Erik的时候，他突然发现Erik似乎并不需要自己的关照——一个金发的姑娘挡在他的面前拦住了Erik，Charles想不起来那个女孩叫什么，但他看到女孩递给了Erik一杯酒，接着他们就交谈了起来。

Charles看着眼前的一幕一时有些心情复杂，有人抢先了他一步，现在他拿着两杯酒向前走也不是回头也不是，看起来尴尬极了。

Charles咬了咬牙，将手里的两杯酒一饮而尽，皱着眉转身便离开了他们。Charles对Erik的猎艳活动可没兴趣，他宁愿多吃两根肉串。

Charles发现Erik的适应能力确实是非常良好，他坐在湖边一边喝着酒，一边看着Erik和一个又一个前来与他搭讪的女孩聊天喝酒，所以Erik只是不想社交，不是不会社交。

Charles很想去提醒一下那些姑娘，这可是个吸血鬼，虽然他很英俊，但是他会在和你们上床之后把你们吸干抹净——可这听起来更加性感了，Charles怀疑很可能会起反作用。

在Erik拒绝了几个性感漂亮的女孩之后，他终于发现了独自坐在湖边长椅上的Charles，Erik立刻在Charles的目光下朝Charles走了过去，坐在Charles的身边。

“感觉怎么样，人类的派对？”Charles对Erik露出一个微笑。

Erik回头看了看吵闹的人群，“酒还不错。”

“你能尝出酒的味道？”

Erik点了点头。

“那么你会喝醉吗？”

“也许会吧，但这并不容易。”

“真可惜。”Charles喝了一口杯子里的酒，想了想又说道，“你要是吸了醉鬼的血会不会醉？”

Erik皱了皱眉，似乎在努力思考。“不知道，我没试过。我已经很久没有喝过人血。”

“是吗，我还以为你刚才在挑今晚的夜宵呢。”

Erik困惑地看着他，Charles揶揄地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“怎么，没有中意的女孩？”

“我对她们没有兴趣。”Erik淡淡地说道，“也不想吸她们的血。”

“为什么？所以你是一个挑食的吸血鬼？”

“算是吧，她们的血并不吸引我。”

“那么什么人的血能引起你的兴致？”

Charles好奇地问道，Erik看着Charles，眼神慢慢复杂起来。

“呃，我无意冒犯，我只是从来没有机会和一只吸血鬼聊这些。说实话我对你们也挺好奇的，毕竟我得了解宿敌——”

“你。”

Erik突然说道。

“什么？”

Charles困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“你的血液，对我具有诱惑力。我不知道这是为什么，你身上血液的味道对我的吸引力，和我遇过的其他人都不一样。这很奇怪，我还没有找到原因。”

Erik看着平静的湖水慢慢地说着，Charles感到更加困惑了。

“我想吸你的血，你会激发我吸血的本能。但我不想杀人，更不想伤害你，每次见到你我都得克制住自己想要咬你脖子的冲动。”

Charles的手摩挲着玻璃酒杯，他突然想起了Erik每次瞪自己的模样，其实他是在忍着不攻击他？如果他是个人类或许Erik永远都不会告诉他，但在互相暴露之后，Erik现在愿意和狼人的他分享这件事。

“这会不会是因为我是狼人？我们有天生的——”

“不是，”Erik打断了Charles，他转过头来直视着Charles的眼睛，“我遇过其他的狼人。”

Charles迎着Erik专注的目光，不知道为什么突然感到有点紧张，他发觉Erik似乎正在慢慢朝他靠近，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，心想他们不是真的要在所有人都在场的情况下打起来吧。

“Lehnsherr先生，”眼见Erik就要咬上自己，Charles小声地提醒道，“你现在打算吸我的血吗？”

Erik顿了顿，他看着眼前紧张着准备进入战斗状态的狼人，灰绿色的眼眸里似乎流露出了笑意。

“不。”

Erik轻声回答了Charles，接着Erik缩短了他们之间最后的距离，Charles感到吸血鬼微凉的薄唇轻轻地覆上了自己的唇——

Erik在吻他，温柔，湿润，带着酒味，冰冷但火热。


	3. 5

5.

Charles僵住了。

他不知道是他醉了还是Erik醉了，但吸血鬼确实正在蹂躏舔尝着自己的嘴唇，如此渴求又充满深情。

湖边没有什么灯十分黑暗，身后的人群也都沉浸在他们的狂欢里，似乎没有人注意到这里的动静，震惊的Charles像被定住了一样无法动弹只能任由Erik亲吻着他。

当Erik想要用舌头撬开Charles的齿关时，Charles终于反应过来发生了什么，他用力推开了Erik，满脸通红地瞪着Erik。

“Lehnsherr先生，你在做什么！”

“吻你。”

Erik回答得十分直接。

Charles的脸涨得更红了，他张了张口，手足无措起来。

“你知道接吻有什么含义吧，人类用接吻表达喜爱，我们狼人也是，你……”

“我知道。”

Erik依旧注视着他，表情平静地陈述事实。

Charles再次震惊地瞪大了眼睛，Charles觉得自己的脑子大概是浸泡在酒精里太久产生幻觉了，如果他没理解错，Erik是在对他表白？

Charles只感到大脑一片空白无法思考，接着红着脸十分没出息地逃离了湖边的长椅。

第二天在床上醒来的Charles感到十分头疼，因为宿醉，更因为那个莫名其妙的吻。

他总是搞不懂那个吸血鬼在想什么，Charles希望自己要是能有读心术就好了。

之前他以为Erik讨厌他，但事实并不是那样。而现在Erik又突然毫无征兆地说他喜欢自己，那只吸血鬼未免也有些太自我了点。

他承认那只吸血鬼非常有魅力，他很英俊很帅气，深邃的绿色眼睛看着谁都是深情专注教人难以抗拒。他有着宽阔的肩膀和迷人的腰线，修长的双腿和完美的身材让他看起来穿什么都像时尚杂志封面的男模。他浑身上下都散发着性感的荷尔蒙，冷峻的禁欲气质几乎让所有的女性都为他着迷。

但Erik却吻了他，这怎么可能，一只吸血鬼会喜欢狼人，他们可是天生互相排斥的物种，就像猫和鼠一样是永远的天敌无法并存，这一定是Erik在戏弄他。

Charles实在无法理解发生了什么，他觉得自己的脑子是前所未有的混乱。

但过了几天之后，Charles大概确认了Erik是在愚弄自己，因为Erik在吻了他之后又突然失去了踪迹没再来找过他，Erik那晚明明那么动情地吻了自己，为什么又消失不见？是因为他跑走了把Erik一人晾在湖边么。

Charles没来由地感到心情烦躁，放假之前他们还能每天在学校里见面，放假后Charles就没有了能够见到Erik的理由。

Charles在镇上闲逛着也始终没有嗅到那只吸血鬼的气味，Charles愤愤不平地猜想大概是那天晚上Erik和太多的女孩调情结果在他这也刹不住车了，这个可恶的爱装神秘的混球吸血鬼。

但Charles也没有太多的精力去思考关于Erik的事，眼见月圆之夜又要到了，Charles得做好变狼的准备，这是他最不能怠慢的一件事。

今晚又是满月，Charles脱下了自己全部的衣物，整齐地叠放在一边，在自己的房间里等着月亮升起。当夜幕逐渐降临，Charles觉得自己的身体逐渐变得火热，他由内而外地有了一种想要撕裂一切的野兽般的冲动，他知道时间就要到了。

月亮总是影响着狼人的本能，狼人生性残暴嗜血，在变成狼时常常无法控制自己的本性，许多狼人都曾在月圆之夜狼性胜过人性时失去理智伤害了他们心爱的人。

Charles拥有一颗强大的心灵，他总能在变成狼时依旧拥有人的理智，不会去伤害人类最多在森林里捕食小动物。但月圆之夜要保持人性对他来说也有些困难，上天赐予了狼人强大的身体力量，自然也会在一些方面给予他们限制。而今晚的Charles显然也有些心不在焉，该死的，他竟然在这个时候还是满脑子都是那只吸血鬼。

Charles看着月亮升起，感到自己身上的骨骼肌肉都在变化，毛发和牙齿也逐渐变长，他慢慢失去了清醒的意识。他相信今晚也能平静度过，就像过去的每一个月圆之夜一样。

然而当第二天清晨Charles醒来的时候，他发现自己并没有像往常一样回到家中，而是赤身裸体地躺在一张陌生的床上。

Charles惊坐起来，他环顾四周想要弄清这是哪里。

这个房间的装潢充满现代风，整洁空旷没有太多的杂物，宽敞的大床旁的衣柜里挂着不少属于男人的衣物，空气里似乎还弥漫着一股熟悉的气味。但不需要Charles思考太久，一个男人就推门走进了房间。

Charles吃惊地看着Erik出现在了门口，后知后觉地想起那股熟悉的气味是什么，这里是Erik的家？

“我为什么会在这里，发生了什么？”

Charles不自觉地拉了拉被子，遮住了自己光裸的身体。

Erik将一个餐盘放到了Charles身边，盘子里装满了丰盛的早餐，面包三明治牛奶，还有一整只烤鸡。狼化后消耗的大量体力让Charles现在感到十分饥饿，他看着餐盘咽了咽口水，不知道该不该伸手。

“我是吸血鬼。”

Erik的意思很明白，所以这是特意为Charles准备的，Charles立刻抓起鸡腿狼吞虎咽起来。

“所以，你不记得昨晚的事了吗。”

Charles差点把嘴里的食物都喷了出来，Erik的话没什么奇怪的地方，但毕竟现在他光着身子躺在Erik的床上，而Erik给他准备了早餐，这就像他们已经做完了什么一样。

Charles慢慢回想起了昨晚的事，忍不住脸红了起来。

他想起自己昨晚化成狼之后就如往常一样从后窗跃进了树林里，但他似乎在空气中闻到一道隐隐熟悉的味道——变成狼之后的Charles嗅觉比人类形态时候更加强化了几分——他被那气味吸引着，不由自主地往一个方向奔去。他不知道自己奔跑了多久，但他最后停在了一座房子前。

Charles不知道自己为什么会不自觉地搜寻Erik的气味，又跟着Erik的味道来到了他的家，他红着脸低头看了看自己，“我没有对你做什么吧？”

“这得看你怎么定义‘做了什么’。”

Erik饶有兴味地看着紧张的Charles，向他递了两件衣服示意他穿上。

Erik比Charles的身高高出了一截，他的衣服穿着Charles身上都有些过长了，Charles相信穿上Erik衣服的自己看起来一定像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩子。

Erik转过身绅士地回避了Charles穿衣服的动作，他对Charles说道昨晚他本来正在自己的家里正准备出门办些事，却突然听到有人在砸他的门，而他打开门后，就立刻被一只凶猛残暴的狼扑了个满怀。

Erik看着那只长相熟悉的棕色的成年雄狼，又看到了天上明亮的满月，立刻意识到了现在是什么情况。

“Charles，你来找我做什么？”Erik蹲下身摸着Charles毛绒绒的头，语气温柔地说道。

而Charles甩了甩自己的尾巴，看着Erik眨了眨眼睛，接着便没理会他，越过了Erik冲进了屋子里——

穿上了衣服的Charles跟着Erik走出了房间，目瞪口呆地看到了Erik家里的墙壁和家具上都充满了自己的爪痕和牙印，被撕坏的沙发里的棉花散落了满地，地上还摔碎了不少看不清原本面貌的花瓶和装饰品。可以想象这原本是一间整洁的屋子，但它现在却变得满地狼藉一片混乱。

Charles窘迫地想要向后缩，他没想到自己对Erik的恨意已经如此之深，变成了狼的第一件事就是要来拆了Erik的家。

“对不起，Lehnsherr先生，我不常这样的……”Charles尴尬地低下了头，双手藏在Erik过长的衬衫袖子里。

“没关系。”

Erik拉出一把一条腿摇摇欲坠还能勉强支撑的椅子示意Charles坐下，Charles有些犹豫那到底能不能坐。

“我真的很抱歉，我不是故意要毁了你的家，我在满月的时候会有点控制不住自己。”Charles的声音委屈起来，他真的非常不愿意看到变成狼的自己给别人的正常生活带来困扰，就算那是个吸血鬼也不行。

“我一定会赔偿你，我愿意用一切来补偿你……”

“好。”

Erik飞快地说道。

Charles眨着眼睛看着Erik，他似乎看到那只从来都表情冰冷的吸血鬼脸上终于有了从未见过的新情绪，他的嘴角微微上扬，形成了一个完美的角度。

Erik是在对他微笑？

Charles的心脏不由地加快了跳动了速度，这大概是Charles第一次看到Erik的笑。


	4. 6

6.

Erik的家显然并不是Charles想象中的那种吸血鬼古堡，他没有睡在棺材里，屋檐底下也没有停着不少的蝙蝠，这间房子看起来就是一座普通的人类房屋。

而变成狼的Charles几乎在Erik家里的每一个角落都留下了自己的印记，只除了Erik的卧室和书房得以幸免。

书房幸免于难大概是因为Charles Xavier永远对知识报以尊敬，至于卧室，Charles猜想自己大概是心存善意地即使是拆家也给Erik留下了睡觉的地方。

但Erik并没有告诉Charles，昨晚Charles在奔进卧室之后就立刻安静了下来，他霸占了Erik的床嘶吼着不让Erik接近，在Erik的床上打滚了几圈，接着就那样蜷缩在Erik的枕头和被子里沉沉地睡去了。

他倚在门边看着棕毛白爪的小狼舒适着趴在自己的床上，缓缓勾起了嘴角。

狼人在变成狼的时候总会暴露最真实的本性，虽然Charles在那晚推开了他，但Charles看起来比他自己想象得还要喜欢Erik。

他这些天忙于自己的事情没有时间去找Charles，而Charles显然是想念他才会来到他家，他贪恋着Erik床上的气味就很好地证明了这一点——没有一种生物会喜欢在敌人的窝里睡觉。

确认了这点的Erik感到了一阵心情愉快，他的心情大概已经有一个世纪没这么好过。

Erik来到这个小镇后，一开始的他并没有喜欢上Charles，他只是一直被Charles身上诱人美味的血液气味吸引着。他十分疑惑Charles的血液对他有那么大的吸引力，但他并不想吸食人血，所以他总是在克制着自己想要Charles的冲动。

但他每天都会见到Charles，他没法让自己忽视那个诱人的存在，可越要忽视就越被吸引。

他也一直在默默观察着Charles，Charles是西彻斯特中学的一个普通教师，他的长相看起来比实际年龄要小很多，就和学生们并无两样。他认真，善良，对所有人都热情友好——除了自己。或许是Erik对他的态度太糟糕，所以Charles也从来没有和他好好交流过。

所有人都认为Erik和Charles互相厌恶，但Erik从未这样想过，然而他并不介意Charles讨厌他，因为他本不该被爱。

他似乎慢慢喜欢上了Charles，但Charles是个人类，Erik知道他注定和自己没有结果。Erik将这个念头强压下去，他不希望因为自己让Charles卷入这个黑暗的世界，更何况他还有那么多仇人，这一切都太危险。

直到那一晚他没再控制住自己，差点情绪失控地伤害了Charles，他才知道Charles和他一样，本就属于那个黑暗的世界，他们根本不同于那些天真烂漫的愚蠢人类。

Erik没有打扰熟睡的Charles，他在天快亮时为Charles买回了早餐，现在他知道Charles其实也喜欢他，这一切都有了答案。

Erik并没有对Charles的暴力入侵表示恼怒，他与Charles花了一整天的时间把那些已经可以称之为破烂的家具打包收拾好，他们几乎把Erik家里所有的东西都扔了出去。

他们又将脏兮兮的地板打扫清理了一番，现在Erik的家勉强不那么像是垃圾场了，但现在的Erik的客厅却变得空无一物，只剩下四周的墙壁和安静的空气。

Charles感到十分愧疚，他提出要为Erik重新添置一些家具，这是他能补偿Erik的最直接的方式。

第二天的Charles和Erik一起来到了家居城，他们需要购买除了床以外的几乎所有家具。

Erik表示他并不使用厨房，那些厨具餐盘碎了就算了，但Charles看起来却对那些精致漂亮的瓷盘爱不释手，Erik便只得在他热切的目光下，同意Charles把那一整套餐具和厨具加进购物单里。

Charles希望能还给Erik一个舒适的沙发，虽然他因为Erik毁了一套衣服，但显然Erik的沙发的下场比他的衣服惨烈多了。

Erik看中了一张紫色的长沙发，Charles一脸复杂地看着那张沙发夸张艳丽的色彩，能肯定Erik的家一定不是他亲自装潢的。

“Lehnsherr先生，这张怎么样，”一番精挑细选之后，Charles在一张深灰色的沙发上坐了下来，“这很柔软，也足够宽敞，你坐着它看电视一定会感觉很棒。”

Erik有些犹豫地看了眼他中意的那张紫色沙发，又看向了Charles充满期待的脸。

“好吧，如果你喜欢。”

这听起来像是Erik在迁就他，Charles忙说道，“不，Lehnsherr先生，这是给你买的，要是你不愿意的话我们可以再看看……”

“你决定就可以。”

Charles看着Erik认真的脸，他发现Erik现在已经不会再凶巴巴地瞪着Charles了，但Charles却能感受到Erik眼神里隐藏的另一种含义，他忍不住又红了脸，不自在地移开了目光。

“如果决定了沙发，那么我们买的其他家具也应该和沙发的风格匹配，我们还得重新买窗帘，置物柜，咖啡桌，椅子，吊灯……Lehnsherr先生，你想贴墙纸吗？我很抱歉把你的墙壁抓花了，或许我们可以在修补之后贴点墙纸？”

“好。”

Charles和Erik来到墙纸区域逛了好一会儿才挑中了一款风格简约的浅灰色的墙纸。他们在这里待了半天才买完了几件商品，看来要完全重新购买好Erik所需的家具需要好几天的时间，这意味着这些天Charles都得一起和Erik去四处购物，这简直就像在约会一样。

只有他和Erik两人一起外出，他们不仅购物、聊天，还一起到餐厅里吃饭，这显然就是约会。

午餐时他们一起来到了餐厅就餐，尽管Erik并不需要吃人类食物，但Charles却是个一日三餐雷打不动的肉食动物。

他们挑选了一个最角落最阴暗的位置，为了让吸血鬼避开正午热烈的太阳。Charles点了一整份海鲜套餐，为了不让侍者起疑，Erik也还是点了一份牛排。

但在牛排被呈上之后，Erik却只是坐在Charles身边，注视着Charles吃东西的模样，完全没有动他的那份食物的意思。

“你不吃吗？”Charles疑惑地看着他。

“反正我也尝不出味道。”Erik耸了耸肩，“你想吃吗。”

“我……”Charles看着那份冒着热气的牛肉，实在不忍心它被浪费。

Charles是一个如此喜欢美食的人，但Erik却无法享受到他们，想到Erik在转化成吸血鬼之前也曾是个能尝到味道的人类，Charles心里之前对Erik的那些同情突然变得愈加浓重起来，他觉得这简直十分可惜遗憾。

“我想吃。”Charles小声说道。

Erik将牛排推到了Charles面前，“要是你吃不下也不用勉强。”

“我当然吃得下，我的食量可是很大的。”

Charles朝Erik眨了眨眼睛，他在Erik的目光下默默嚼着口里的食物，心里慢慢有了个想法。

第二天来到Erik家的Charles，在他们出发前往商城之前，递给了Erik一个有些重量的小纸盒子。

“这是什么？”

Erik拆开了纸盒，意外地在盒子里看到了一块玻璃罐子。

“布丁，”Charles微笑着说道，“你上次说愿意尝尝我做的食物，所以我昨晚回家之后试着做了一份……”

Erik端详着玻璃罐子里粉红色的布丁，看到柔软的布丁上层表面似乎还有一层硬化的焦糖，这显然是一份很精致的甜点。

“我不知道你喜欢什么口味，就用了兔血作为原料，所以它是这个颜色——我也不知道吸血鬼吃起来感觉怎么样，我希望不会太糟糕。”

Erik在Charles期待的眼神下，拿起勺子舀了一勺布丁放进了嘴里。

Erik感受着柔嫩的布丁和焦糖一起在口里融化消散的感觉，喉结上下滚动了一下，接着慢慢地吞咽下了那口布丁。

Erik的表情依然看不出什么变化，Charles不知道Erik这样的反应算是什么，他有些紧张地看着Erik。

“感觉怎么样？”

Erik看了眼玻璃罐里的布丁，又看向了Charles。

“甜的。”

Charles的眼睛立刻亮了起来，“真的吗？”

“嗯，我很喜欢。”

Charles松了一口气，他看着Erik笑了起来，“这真的太好了，如果你能接受这样的食物，我还可以开发一些其他的。我知道血液才能给你补充能量，但是人类吃东西并不仅是为了生存，生活还需要一些调剂不是吗……”

Charles还想说些什么，但他却发现自己没法再说出什么了——Erik再次用自己的唇堵住了他的口。

吸血鬼低着头含着他的嘴唇，贪婪又克制地吮/吸/舔吻着他的唇瓣，吸血鬼冰凉的体温却能点燃狼人内心深处最热的火焰。

Charles没再推开Erik，他伸出双手环抱住了Erik的背，张开自己的双唇开始回吻Erik，在接吻的间隙里发出低声的呜咽。他允许Erik入侵他的口腔，他们的舌头交缠着不断加深这个吻。

Erik说得没错，这个吻真的是甜的。

在情迷意乱里Charles迷迷糊糊地想到，或许狼人和吸血鬼确实是命中注定要与彼此纠缠，他可以讨厌一只吸血鬼，那么爱上一只吸血鬼又未尝不可呢。


	5. 7

7.

几天之后，他们买的家具被陆陆续续运送到了Erik家中，Charles把重新装潢的工作完全包揽在了自己身上，他还很认真地找了许多参考资料学习，画了一张简易的室内设计图纸。

说实话和一只吸血鬼交往的好处有很多，至少在Erik面前的Charles不用再隐藏真实的自己，他可以大大咧咧地在Erik面前用牙齿撕咬生肉，Erik也从来不会和他抢东西吃。

Erik不会因为他个子不高就小看他，就比如Charles一个人就能轻松徒手抬起那一整张沙发，要是让其他人类看到这一幕恐怕一定会觉得撞了鬼，但对此Erik只会双手插兜地站在一旁让他凭喜好随意摆放，Charles突然意识到在过去的生活里自己似乎已经压抑了太久。

他们单独相处时并没有Charles之前想象得那么尴尬，与此相反，Charles觉得在Erik身边的自己总是非常放松愉快。他们也非常聊得来，Charles不知道为什么他们之前老是互相瞪着对方从不说话。

他们贴好了墙纸，在打扫好的地板上铺了舒适的地毯，Charles把那张沙发摆在了客厅正中间。他们安装好了崭新的落地灯，在餐厅摆放了金属制的桌椅。除了厨房里的用具，Charles甚至在Erik的家中添置了一整套喝茶的工具，这是Erik完全用不上的东西，Charles大概是把这里改造成他的第二个据点了。

虽然几乎所有的工作都被Charles抢着干了，但当Charles踩着凳子想要为Erik的窗前挂上遮光帘时，Erik还是提出他可以自己挂。

“Lehnsherr先生，站在窗户前你会晒到太阳，所以还是让我来挂吧。”

“我可以晚上再挂。”

“但我现在就可以把它们挂好，为什么还要等到晚上呢？”

Erik看了眼天花板上的架子，又看向了努力伸着手臂的Charles，顿了顿又说道，“你真的够得着吗。”

Charles甩了甩举酸了的手臂，转过头瞪了眼Erik。

“我没有那么矮！”

Charles再次努力举起右手想要把遮光帘挂上横架，他踮着脚尖高举着手臂，衣服下摆也因手臂高举的动作向上抬起，露出了一截白皙的腰。

“我没有觉得你矮。但是这个房子的层高可能真的不大适合你。”

Charles不服气地又往上伸了伸手臂，Erik无奈地叹了一口气，“你真的不下来吗？”

Charles答应了Erik会为他布置好屋子，现在他却因为自己手短而陷入了这样尴尬的局面。Charles还想挣扎一下，但Erik突然从下方搂住了他的腰。

Charles惊呼了一声，“Lehnsherr先生？”

“要是你再不下来，我只能抱你下来了。”

Erik在Charles腰上的动作让Charles感到直发痒，他忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，抓着窗框想要让Erik放开他。

Erik显然不打算让Charles继续站在窗前做无用功，他想直接把Charles抱下来。但他一时忽视了Charles作为狼人其实力气并不比他小的事实——Charles因为发痒开始扭动起来，他推拒着Erik想要逃开——在Charles的拒绝下Erik也没能成功抱下这只倔强的狼人。

然而凳子在他们互相推抱的动作之下突然向一边歪去，Charles吃惊地感到自己脚下一滑，接着他就朝着地面直直地摔了下去。

一瞬间的失重之后，Charles从凳子上十分没形象地跌落在了地上，但他并没有感受到疼痛，因为Erik正躺在他的身下稳稳地接住了他。

Charles趴在Erik的身上，抬起头便又撞进了那片幽深清浅如湖水一般的绿色里，他舔了舔自己的下唇，感到Erik还搂着他的腰，以一种防护性的姿势将他圈在怀里。

Charles抱歉地想要从Erik的身上爬起来，他朝后退了退，却突然感到了一个硬物正抵在自己的屁股上。

Charles顿时红透了脸，他当然知道那是什么。

Charles吞咽了下自己的唾液，不知所措地看着Erik，僵在了原处不知道该如何是好。

“Charles，”Erik直视着Charles，声音变得低哑深沉，“你想试试我们新买的沙发吗。”

Charles看着他眨了眨眼睛，接着摇了摇头。

“我不想这么快就把它弄脏。”

Erik表示了解地笑了起来，“好。”

当Charles被Erik推倒在Erik的床上时，他有些恍惚地想到自己得第二次在这张床上赤身裸体了。

Erik看起来依旧镇定冷静，如果不是Charles能闻到吸血鬼荷尔蒙的细微变化，他几乎看不出来Erik现在正在努力克制着自己不要急躁地直接把阴茎操进Charles的屁股里。

Erik不紧不慢地解着Charles的衬衫扣子，像是在对待一件精美的艺术品。Charles有些害羞地看着眼前慢慢剥光自己的男人，即使在这样的情况下Erik也依旧是不苟言笑地像在办一件公事。

“Lehnsherr先生，你的遮光帘还没挂上……”

“我知道，”Erik脱下Charles的衣服，倾身吻住了他的嘴唇，“晚上我来挂。”

Erik仔细地啄吻着Charles，粗重的喘息在两人之间交缠。Charles伸出手想要脱掉Erik那件碍事的高领衫，Erik如他所愿地抬手将黑色高领衫脱掉扔到了一边。

看到Erik光裸的上身Charles忍不住又咽了咽口水，吸血鬼的肤色是不自然的苍白，但他身上线条分明的肌肉却充满力量，教人难以移开视线。

Erik又吻了吻看得着迷了的Charles，慢慢解开Charles的裤子，露出了他藏在内裤底下半勃了的阴茎。

Charles难为情地看着他，虽然Erik已经见过他的裸体了，但毕竟这一次他不是没有意识，而且他知道接下来会发生什么。

Erik看了紧张害羞的Charles一眼，接着俯下身舔了舔Charles的阴茎，Charles立刻发出了一声低声的呜咽，他的手紧紧地抓着床单，觉得自己全身上下都快要爆炸了。

Erik看起来对Charles的反应很满意，他张口含住了Charles的性器，舌头在那根粉红色的柱体上舔弄缠绕，感受着Charles在他的口里慢慢变硬胀大。

Erik开始上下吞吐起Charles，Charles忍不住将手放在了Erik的头上轻拽着他的头发，随着Erik上下动作。他从来不知道被人口交会是一种这么美妙的感受，Charles开始小声地呻吟起来，他觉得自己就快要射了。

但就在Charles濒临高潮的时刻，Erik将他的阴茎吐了出来，Charles只感到了一阵空虚和渴望，他欲求地望着Erik，但吸血鬼只是恶趣味地回看着他。

Charles顺从地转过身去，跪趴在床上高抬起自己臀部，将所有的弱点都毫无保留地展示给Erik。他把自己的脸埋进了Erik的枕头，那里充满了Erik专属的气味，那些Charles之前不习惯的吸血鬼气味此时却能给他强烈的安心感。

Charles听到了一阵瓶罐开启的声音，接着是一个微凉的物体在戳刺他的后穴。那感受起来有些柔软，似乎不是Erik的手指而是他的舌头，得到这个认知的Charles害羞地把脸埋得更深了。

Erik的舌头在他的后穴里搅动舔弄着，过了一会儿便换上了他的手指。涂抹了润滑的手指探进Charles的后穴，不断按摩扩张着。Erik的手指模仿着性交的姿势进进出出，从一根慢慢增加到三根。

Erik看起来很有耐心，他一边揉捏着Charles臀部的软肉一边为Charles扩张，但Charles简直快要被这种感受逼疯了，他的前端还硬着，后方的抚慰也完全不够，Charles呜咽着转过头乞求地看着Erik。

“Lehnsherr先生，快点进来吧。”

Erik的脸色有些扭曲起来，他的眼睛似乎又要变成红色。

“你会受伤。”

“我是狼人，我不会受伤的，求你，快点。”

Charles看起来快要哭了，面对这样的一幕Erik也没法再犹豫，他迅速地将自己的性器从裤子里释放出来，抵在了Charles的入口。

Erik的头部在Charles的穴口处磨蹭着，Charles情不自禁地向后退去想容纳他。Erik安抚地捏了捏Charles的腰，俯下身从背后向Charles索吻，Charles转头亲了亲他，Erik停了下来注视着他。

“Charles……”

Charles望着Erik看着自己的眼神，他知道现在的Erik想要什么。

Charles舔了舔嘴唇，红着脸开口道，“E……Erik……”

Charles的声音还没落，他就感到Erik瞬间从他身后插了进来。疼痛让Charles立刻溢出了生理泪水，他的眼泪控制不住地往下掉着，Erik一边吻着他的眼泪一边开始用力抽插起来，他揉着Charles的屁股狠狠地往里面抽送着，每一下都把整根插进，像是要把整个囊袋都挤进去。

Charles哭着趴伏在床上，被Erik顶得一下一下往前移，吸血鬼像是几百年都没有做爱了一样，似是想要把所有的性欲都释放在他的身上，Erik的床随着他们的动作摇晃着，似乎都有些不堪重负地发出了嘎吱的声响。

一开始的不适感过去之后Charles就立刻感受到了快乐，Erik的阴茎又大又粗，每一下都能顶到Charles的敏感处，他们明明才是第一次结合，但Erik却能精准地找到让他舒服的点。

Charles大声呻吟起来，他也从来不知道自己能发出这么甜腻淫荡的声音，Erik完全填满了他，不管是身体上还是心灵上。

Charles低喊着要Erik再快点再用力点，Erik闷着声用实际行动回答了他。Charles觉得自己快要被欲望燃烧殆尽了，他的手用力地抓着床沿，在Erik的抽插里直接射在了床单上，高潮让他瞬间失去了意识，他不知自己身在何处，他只想要释放这种快乐——

砰的一声巨响，Charles又感到一阵突然的失重，从高潮里回过神来的他惊觉自己今天似乎要第二次摔下去了。

但Erik的手从后搂住了他的腰没让他掉下去，Charles被抱在了Erik的怀里，他们的下体还连在一起。

Charles目瞪口呆地看着Erik的床板被自己拆成了两半，但Erik似乎对这个一点也不意外，他把Charles按在塌陷的床板里用力抽插了最后几下，将微凉的精液全部射进了Charles的后穴里。

“Charles，”Erik吻着还在呆愣状态里的Charles，声音带上了一丝的笑意，“看来我们还是得买一张新床。”

Charles没想到自己第一次和Erik做爱竟然就会失控到这种地步，本来还完好无损的卧室现在也被他拆了。

Charles歉疚地看着Erik，“对不起，Erik，我让你今天没有床睡觉了。”

“没关系。”

“不如，”Charles又红着脸低下了头，他小声说道，“你今天去我那睡？反正还有很多空房间，你可以随便挑一个。”

Erik惊喜地看着他，又慢慢勾起了嘴角。

“我想住你那间。”


End file.
